Limits
by SilverShadow140
Summary: Everyone has their limits. As much as you try you can only hide behind a mask for so long before you eventually snap. When Fai finally snaps who's going to be there to comfort him? KuroxFai.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

** Summary: Everyone has their limits. As much as you try you can only hide behind a mask for so long before you eventually snap. When Fai finally snaps who's going to be there to comfort him? Who would see through those frozen, plastic smiles to the real truth? What if the one who can see the suffering doesn't care enough to comfort? Or what if the one breaking rejects the thought of salvation? KuroxFai. **

**Eroko: Hello everyone! This is my fourth fic on this site so I hope it's alright... My second Tsubasa fic though! I own nothing - all the smexies belong to CLAMP. Rated M for a large amount of swearing, sensitive subjects and a little bit of blood.. Final warning: Yaoi. KuroXFai. Don't like? Then don't read. Please R&R - I even accept collective critism - The worlds are of little relevance at the moment. Takes place before they get to Infinity. Mostly Fai and Kugy's POV.**

**Limits**

**Started: November 2009**

**Finished: January 2010**

**Edited: January16 2010 **

**By: ErokoNashuri (A.K.A SilverShadow140)**

_ Why... Oh why my God above... have you abandoned me?_

One eye of glittering gold stared up at the starry heavens. The moon was at a perfect crescent and the stars were all out as if to comfort the lone mage who sat almost dutifully on a large boulder, staring gloomily at the ebony sky. His light blonde hair was disorganized from a fitful sleep and he had his fluffy white coat drawn tight around him as if it could ward off all the cold insecurities of his past and the present. In truth he believed that nothing could bring back the old him - he was merely an empty shell of what he used to be and nothing could change that. He shuddered as the memories flooded him, drawing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees and laying his head on his arms as he tried to force them out of his head.

* * *

_ And why should I care - it's not my problem?_

Kurogane walked beside Syaoran and Sakura, his red eyes transfixed on the worn dirt path. It was a peaceful early morning but to him everything felt off. There was a certain mournful feeling to the air - birds sang as usual but the song seemed to carry an underlying hint of sadness. It wasn't just the birds either - when he had awoken Fai had already had breakfast for them, his usual cheery mood had not changed but he seemed exhausted both physically and emotionally. His expression seemed more worn and he hadn't addressed him by any of those retarded pet names like 'Kuro-bon'. Kurogane stole a glance at the magician who seemed slightly dazed, but immediately noticed the piercing glance and set his face to a wide grin. Kurogane rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to the path in the mountainous region they were in. 

_What an idiot._

But the ninja had to look back at Fai. His eyes were more stressed than usual, his smile more fake than ever. He felt a slight pang of need to comfort Fai, but easily brushed that feeling aside - he would _not_ become that grinning idiot's teddy bear.

* * *

They had settled down for lunch with Fai fussing over a small fire and Kurogane going off to gather more fire wood. Syaoran was the first to make conversation which drew Fai's attention rather quickly. "I'll go see what's holding up Kurogane... I know it's going to be rather difficult in these mountains to find fire wood but he should have been back by now."

Fai shook his head dismissively. "Never you mind Kurogane - I'm sure he'll be fine by himself."

"You never know when there might be a land-slide. I'll go check and I'll take Mokona with me just in case something happens." Syaoran had already gotten up with Mokona resting on his shoulder.

"Mokona will find Kuro-puu! Yup, leave it to Mokona!" The small creature was optimistic and Fai gave a small, fake smile. The old Fai that everyone knew would've smiled and so he'd put up with the act. Sakura was dozing while leaning against a rock so they didn't bother her. Syaoran soon was off behind the rocks and out of sight, only then did Fai let the smile drop. He stared distantly into the small flickering flames of the dying fire. _It's like how I used to be,_ Fai mused. _But now that things have turned out this way I believe that my fire has died completely, never to be lit again. _Fai let out a small sigh as he grabbed a twig and poked at the flickering fingers of flame. There wasn't even the small crunch of rocks underfoot as Kurogane appeared out from behind some jagged rocks, a few small tree limbs in tow. Fai bolted to his feet and plastered a smile on his face. "Ah, Kurogane! Good timing as always - Syaoran went to go find you - I'm sure I can catch him."

Kurogane shook his head, slightly enraged. "Shut up, wizard!" He calmed slightly. "Anyways, there's something we need to do."

Fai almost winced. He knew rather well what Kurogane was talking about - he needed to feed. Fai waved his hand and smiled lightly. "I'll be fine for a bit, really, we have a whole day ahead of us anyways."

"It's better if we get it out of the way." Kurogane was stern as he glared down the blonde magician. He pulled his sword out of the scabbard just a little so the blade showed and skilfully [1] made a cut horizontally on his inner forearm . Fai stiffened at the smell of Kurogane's blood before giving a small sigh of defeat, allowing the ninja to walk up behind him and forced him to sit on the ground. Kurogane kneeled behind him and placed his arm in front of Fai's mouth.

"Go on." It was an order which Fai didn't disobey. He gingerly placed his finger tips on Kurogane's arm to keep it steady and carefully pressed his mouth to the cut, his teeth pressing against the skin forcing the blood to flow faster, as he carefully lapped at the flowing blood with his tongue. Fai's eyes fluttered closed as he tightened his grip and sank his teeth in around the cut, his tongue plunging into the wound in order to draw out more blood. The whole drinking blood activity was still relatively new to Fai so he wasn't in too much control of himself. He heard Kurogane's grunt of pain but Fai was already too far gone into his blood frenzy. He could feel Kurogane's pulse under his tongue and hear the quickened heart beats. The taste of the blood was irony and salty, the smell was rather metallic and the contact a little too intimate than he preferred but now that he had his teeth sank into the tanned flesh it was as if he couldn't get enough. With every beat of the ninja's heart more blood flowed into the blonde's mouth, weighing out the negatives like the fact that his hair tie had gotten caught on Kurogane's clothing and his hair was now lose and blowing in the slight breeze, but that didn't matter. It was bliss and that's all that mattered to Fai.

"Let go." Kurogane was light headed from blood loss, his face contorted with pain. No response - the vampire was still contently suckling away his blood, with teeth and nails sunk in to keep the arm from moving. The swordsman felt as if he was to fall over and placed his other hand on Fai's shoulder to keep him steady. This seemed to attract Fai's attention. Fai glanced behind him to Kurogane, who's face was pale. Fai cautiously removed his hands from Kurogane's arm and slid out from where he was, wiping his mouth as he did so. As soon as he stepped back the mask was up. _Never that intimate ever again..._ Fai was repeating that in his mind over and over again as he watched with sympathy as Kurogane wobbled to his feet from blood loss.

"I'm going to go find Syaoran." Fai said a little fast - he was nervous because of the contact and he had already been rejected by this man many of times before - he had no wish for this to be a repeat of Outo.

"Do what you will, wizard." Kurogane was gruff as he carefully bandaged his cut, bite mark and claw marks.

Fai had almost ran to escape the feeling of his mask crumbling in front of the man he had tried to push himself away from, but in the end he ended up closer to the ninja than he would prefer. Fai paused and looked over his shoulder back to the makeshift camp to where Kurogane would no doubt be muttering curses. Fai's lip quivered in longing but he quickly shook it off and continued to run down the path Syaoran had taken.

* * *

The pale face was peaceful, his eye fluttering on occasions from the light that the fire cast, his cheek buried deeply in the fur of his coat . Kurogane sat there gazing blankly at Fai, a deep irritation built in his chest. The swordsman frowned and closed his eyes only to hear some shifting. He opened his eyes to see Fai sitting up and staring out blankly, a deep sorrow in his eye. Watching him so down seemingly hurt Kurogane for reasons he did not know, and it bothered him deeply. He watched as Fai absently brush his hair out of his face with his hands, his eye resting on nothing. After a moment of sitting there, Fai stealthily got up and walked a distance from the camp. Kurogane sat there, slightly intrigued but not to the point of getting up and following him. The ninja leaned back and closed his eyes, preferring to get to sleep; only a gnawing feeling at his gut stopped him from drifting into unconsciousness. He let out an irate sigh and quietly followed the wizard. He hid himself behind some larger rocks a few feet away and watched Fai curiously.

_ Getting closer to him would only bring me more pain than joy for he'll only reject me like he has so many times... _

Fai was not plagued by nightmares on the current clear night. He was however, suffering from a bad case of self pity. The stars that once accompanied him were hiding and he felt spent from the afternoon. His body quivered in complaint of sleep deprivation, his emotions felt as if they shouldn't be used again for a good hundred years and his heart ached from wounds not quite healed and knew wounds that ran deep - almost as deep as still raw scars of the past. It was all too much for the vampire mage to handle - his mask had crumbled and he was sure that if the only one who _could_ support him rejected him, his heart would shatter like a glass ornament being dropped from a mountain. Fai leaned against a rock with his legs drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his arms just like the night before, only this night was different - it was raining this night. Fai looked at the ground as he felt a wet trail run down his cheek, his hair cascading over his face and hiding his eye and eye patch. His heart had reached it's limit a long time ago but the pain just kept coming, and so he had merely learned to mask it and make no one worry. He couldn't help but sniffle just a little - he was wounded and lonely, left to suffer in the dark with no guiding light.

It was a sudden urge for him to get up and place a comforting arm on Fai's shoulder; a mere non-thought - an instinct. He kneeled next to Fai, his arm wrapped around the small, fragile frame of the wizard as Fai went stiff. Fai carefully removed Kurogane's arm and got up, his body trembling as he numbly walked away. Kurogane had different plans however. He was on his feet and behind Fai at a lightning quick pace; his hand reached out and grasped Fai by the wrist. Fai gave a feeble attempt to escape Kurogane's tight grip.

"Tell me wizard, do you really hate me that much for extending your life so you can protect the princess?" Kurogane was furious at the wizard's current mood swings, but the clenching feeling in his gut kept him from striking out.

_Because I'm to be forever lonely- a curse to those I'm close to. I want to dies so I don't have to curse anyone anymore._ Fai gave Kurogane a wide grin. "Now Kurogane I'm still fine!" he tried to weasel out of the ninja's tight grip to no avail.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Kurogane tightened his grip as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ow, Kurogane, that hurts..." Fai stepped backwards only to have Kurogane follow his step.

"Bull shit it does! Fucking tell me, mage!" He was ready to strike the blonde vampire out of aggravation.

Fai's grin disappeared and he looked distantly off to the side. "Because I don't want to deal with these things," His voice was a hoarse whisper as he delicately pulled his wrist from the shocked dark ninja. "Everything is so hard..." The mage then walked away before the bigger man could say or protest anymore.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walked in the eerie silence of the morning. Fai was unusually quiet and not even Mokona could enrage Kurogane that morning. They had seen the outlines of a small village and so they silently made their way along a well worn dirt path. Syaoran was not one to start random conversations and so he kept his mouth shut, but the tense aura around his two traveling companions was really bothering the brunette boy. Sakura had kept on giving Fai a sideways glance to have no smile to meet her, and she looked away - she didn't want to see her knight sad. They were used to Kurogane being silent, yes, but they hadn't seen Fai like this before. Mokona sat upon Syaoran's shoulder babbling loudly to Kurogane, his small paws clutching Syaoran's hair as he attempted to stay upright.

* * *

The town was quiet and humble, they villagers smiling and greeting the new arrivals in town, their faces all held a delight at the group. They had been eventually led to a small inn that held a tavern at its far corner; the place was brightly lit with comfortable seating and high tables. There was a large window behind the circulation desk that let the afternoon sun peek into the room, small coloured glass vases letting off cascades of different coloured light in every direction. The room wasn't too open or too cramped; it held a feeling of a well loved home as the inn keeper looked up from papers that sat on the mahogany circulation desk. His face was weathered and wrinkled, gruff short hair barely brushed his eyebrows. He had a clean clipped beard and deep looming blue eyes. "Welcome all to this fine inn. What can we do for you all today?"

"I assure you father that they are merely passing through – biding their time until they can leave…" A slender young girl with long honey coloured hair and deep azure eyes walked up to her father's side, her grey and white shawl making her seem out of place next the her father's bright red coat. Her eyes were more mysterious and more piecing, her composure was delicate but proud, and her expression held nothing.

"C'mon Ami, darling, you know not to sneak up on customers." The man was light with his tone but serious with his eyes.

"I apologize." She had turned without another word and slid through a door off to the side.

The innkeeper was slightly shocked. "Don't mind my dear Ami; she's always been like that." He then gestured to the inn's bar and stools. "Why don't you all take a seat and grab a bite, it'll all be on the house."

The three reluctantly sat down and waited patiently, the inn keeper chatting lightly with Mokona as he bustled in and out of the kitchen. Finally they had a steaming bowl of stew in front of them, the smell was delectable and large potato and beef chunks floated to the top of the brown, thick broth. Mokona dived for Fai's bowl, lapping at the food eagerly. "Yum, yum, Mokona loves!"

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Mokona ate in almost complete silence, only Mokona's praise for the stew was really heard. They finished and the inn keeper smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed. Say how long are you fella's staying in town?"

"It shouldn't be that long, just until we find something." Syaoran was truthful as he absentmindedly patted the small creature's head.

"Might as well stay the night then, we have plenty of rooms in this here inn and I'm sure Ami would be happy to have visitors around."

"She doesn't get along with other villagers?" Sakura was slightly shocked.

The inn keeper shook his head sadly. "'Fraid not – she creeps out all the others in this here village. They treat her like a witch that needs to be burnt on the stake. It's all because she all mystic and all that."

"Mystic? By the term 'mystic' you mean what?"

"Well you lads see, my little Ami can see people's futures and pasts. Nothing hiding from my little girl."

"Stop speaking of something so freely when it doesn't even _concern_ a lazy drunk like yourself." The girl had returned at a door way, her voice acidic and her face set in a long glare. She pointed to the door. "Father as you know I am the only one who works when it comes to eve, so you'd best get out of my sight while I work - I don't want to deal with any interruptions."

Her father held a hurt expression. "Why don't you let these newcomers at least work for a room? They have nowhere else to go."

"As long as they work without a problem they won't sleep outside." She then walked back into the kitchen before coming back out with three aprons and a notepad and pen. She handed the first to Kurogane, then to Syaoran, and the final apron to Fai. "Mr. Black, you take the bar - there are instructions in one of the drawers. Short kid, you take the main desk. Write down name and room numbers, keys are in the top right shelf of the middle cupboard. Grinning idiot, you are going to take up dishes in the back while I cook." She handed Sakura the pen and notebook. "You take down orders for food and then come back into the kitchen and tell me." She then hurried to the kitchen with Fai dragging along behind her.

* * *

The night had gone by flawlessly and Fai, Syaoran, Mokona and the blonde girl sat around a small table, with Kurogane handling some obnoxious drunks and Sakura gone to bed.

"You guys did all right." The blonde girl patted Mokona on the head, only to be disturbed by Karogane shouting cusses outside.

Fai smiled lightly. "I'll go help out Kurogane." Fai left, leaving Syaoran and the blonde girl.

"I noticed something about those two during the night... the way they socialize together is a lot different than the ordinary partnership of man. They fit together like two puzzle pieces despite being opposites. It's like yin and yang... black and white, ebony and ivory," She paused for a moment as she hugged Mokona closer. "Moon and sun, dark and light, earth and sky... whatever you want to compare those two with."

"Um, I guess. I never really looked at it that way."

The girl smiled for the first time that night. "I bet they have gone through a lot together... as time passes certain destinies must be met though things are never permanently written in stone it more or less climaxes to the same thing."

Syaoran merely blinked at her philosophical outlook. Kurogane and Fai walked in; Kurogane seemed pissed as Fai walked beside him with a dark smirk on his face. "C'mon Kurogane, that isn't really needed - I'm fine!"

Azure eyes snapped to Fai's gold. The girl frowned and got up, evidently troubled. "Good night. I'm heading to bed - you can find your rooms by yourself, the brunette knows what rooms." Her voice was sharp as she glared at Fai. She bounded off, long hair swishing as she did so.

Fai shuddered slightly, his grip around Kurogane tightening. The shinobi noticed his shudder and looked down at Fai with a raised eyebrow. "What was with that, wizard?"

"I felt as if she just looked straight into my soul," Fai shuddered again. "It was if she knew where I had been and where I'm going." Fai paused for a moment. "So, where are these rooms?"

"Right. There's only two so I'll bunk in with Mokona and the princess." They all made it to their respective rooms after making sure that the doors were locked and the lights were out, seeing how the inn girl had rushed off.

Fai sat on the edge of the single bed. "So, who gets the bed?" Kurogane glared over at Fai but remained silent as he gazed out of the four pane window in the room. The room was small and cramped, but it was to be expected with a small couch, a bed, and a book case crammed into it. Kurogane turned sharply, grabbing Fai by the neckline of his clothing.

"Tell me mage, what the hell is your problem! First you stay up all night then you wander away and don't come back until daybreak!" Kurogane was furious as he almost shouted at the sombre Fai.

"Now Kurogane, I already told you."

"Like shit you did!" Kurogane tightened his grip an brought the vampire closer.

Fai's expression turned almost desperate and he looked away from Kurogane. "The nightmares haven't stopped lately and..." _I'm lonely. I curse everyone I care about to death... despite that I still want you as much as ever, even though I hate you for letting me stay here, letting me remain to hurt people... Oh like hell I'm going to say that straight to his face. _Fai blushed lightly thankful that his hair blocked out the majority of his cheek.

"And?" Fai forcefully pulled his body away from the ninja and swiftly rolled off the bed. Anything was better than getting close to someone again and then rejected again. Before Fai could make a dash for the door, a thick, strong arm wrapped around his waist. Fai went to struggled only causing them to crash to the floor with a thud. "Tell me damn it!" Doing this hurt the ninja - he had already grudingly came to realize that he had developed some close bond with the mage and so forcing him to answer him in such a forceful manner made his fingers twitch and burn. He heard Fai take in a long breath and let out a small sigh.

"_How can I pretend to be so strong...?_" Fai whispered to himself and he wasn't sure if Kurogane had heard him or not.

Kurogane pulled Fai onto his lap rather than their scattered position on the floor, Fai's back rested against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Fai's torso. "I'm trying to help you... Tell me." Kurogane's voice shook with the pent up anger and frustration.

Fai bit his lip, taking in a ragged breath. "I can't tell you. It will hurt me more then it will help..." He was almost in tears - he didn't want to be hurt, and if Kurogane knew then the most likely outcome would be that Kurogane would utterly reject him. Fai tried to wiggle out of the ninja's grasp only to have him tighten his grip.

"Fai, please... tell me..." Kurogane's voice was hurt.

Fai leaned back against Kurogane, tears streaming down his face - he didn't have any choice in the matter. ""I-I've... i-it's all been too much... the pain is just too much..." He bit his lip so hard that it drew blood. "I... I just want to forget it all... forget all the faces of those I've hurt..."

Kurogane hesitated - he knew that the mage was mad and hurt but he never expected being guilty to be one of them. "Mage?"

Fai continued on as if the ninja hadn't even spoken. "I just don't deserve to be alive… that's why… I c-can't forgive…"

Kurogane's arms loosened on the lithe frame, his face drawn in a frown. Why did this stubborn mage think that? Had he killed someone unintentional? Had he committed crimes? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Fai get up and silently walk over to the door. "Good night Kurogane." He left and Kurogane's snapped up to where the mage had stood. His chest ached and his fists clenched – he had melted the ice to find stone and now he was determined to break down the stone to see what was on the inside. Fai was Yin to his Yang. He wouldn't lie about that anymore.

[1] **I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not. The way I see it is that because he is skilled with a sword he'd know what would kill or not. I didn't mean to make him sound emo! *Hides behind Fai* I'm sorry those who fan over Kuro-bon, but I really didn't know what else to do! _'**

**Eroko: Edit; I was informed that there were errors so i fixed that. It's also hightly plausable that I'll end up updating this again; there was so many things that I want to fix or add. **


	2. Chapter 2: Missing You

**A/N: I'd Suggest that you read **_**Big Puppy**_** before reading this; they are inter conected now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters (except Frank and Amiya) belong to CLAMP!**

**Eroko: I got so many possitive reviews on chaprer 1 of **_**Limits**_**; it made me feel so happy that people like my work. I hope I can keep to standards and please tell me of anything you think I could improve on!**

**~Spoiler warning: If you haven't read through to Infinity you are bound to have spoilers~**

Chapter 2: Missing You

Looking for the feather in this world was hard; the land was barren and rockslides changed the terrain in an instant. The inn they stayed at was nice enough; Amiya avoided them however. It was aggravating enough to deal with the townspeople; they were too nice, always wanting to dress Sakura up or take Syaoran fishing.

It was on the first snow when Kurogane had noticed the glares that Amiya would cast at Fai however. It was as if she despised what he was, as if she knew what he was. A small shy knock tore him from his thoughts as he sat on the bed beside the window. They all had separate rooms now that the fall rush had died down; it was hard to travel in a mountain during winter. "Enter." His voice was gruff and his eyes narrowed when he saw Amiya poke her head in.

"Kurogane-san, is it alright if I have a word with you?" Her voice was soft as she slid in, flicking on a light.

He shrugged as Amiya closed the door behind her. "What do you want?" He returned to glaring out of the window.

"You're waiting for the vampire to return, are you not?" She stood, glancing at him with honest blue eyes; the most emotion she'd shown in the past two days. Kurogane could only nod slowly, his eyes never leaving the terrain outside. "Listen, I know it's not that consoling but the people here won't act on anything just because they suspect it; they need proof, and they don't have proof. I don't intend on giving them that proof either; I don't want someone to go through prosecution like I am. Your mage will be fine so I wouldn't be so uptight; it's scaring away customers." She gave him one final glance before opening the door to walk out. "Besides, I hate taking away someone's important person." She walked out as Kurogane whipped his head around to glare at where Amiya had been.

A small almost inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he glanced put the window; it was getting dark and Kurogane was getting worried (though he wouldn't show it). He was so used to having that stupid mage around that it was rather too quiet to not have him around. But then again with the way Fai had been acting since Acid Tokyo wasn't pleasant; Kurogane often found the blonde glaring off in his direction or narrowing his eyes at him when they spoke, and it was getting to the point where Kurogane was tempted to physically knock some sense into the idiot. He still remembered the time they had spent with each other; those quiet moments where they seemed so close yet so far away; the times where he felt the blonde had actually opened up. The first time was back in Jade, when it had been snowing and cold…

_-Flash Back-_

Kurogane glanced over to the mage, whose expression was relaxed while his eyes held a deep turmoil. "Oi wizard, wake up." He was gruff considering that Fai had almost run into a tree but narrowly dodged it.

Fai glanced over and smiled broadly. "Ne, Kuro-tan no need to be so mean~!" Kurogane wasn't fooled by the act; the smile was as false as ever despite the look that loomed in the mage's glittering blue eyes; deep distress and a daunting sadness. How long would it take for the mage to stop playing these silly games? It was obvious that he was dealing with some pent up emotion but Kurogane wouldn't pry; the past was something that should just be left behind if it drags you down, it should be discarded because it has no bearing on _who_ you are. Or so Kurogane thought, but if the idiot wanted to keep to himself and suffer the ninja wouldn't interfere unless it hindered the group. "Ne, Kuro-inu what's with the frown?" Kurogane let out a 'tch' of annoyance and turned away, hoping that the blonde wouldn't continue the banter. "Kuro-wan-wan~! That's meeaannn!"

"Oi, shut up idiot." Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he felt the blonde lean on his shoulder.

Fai pouted slightly. "But Kuro-rin told me to wake up... and a conversation should keep me awake."

Kurogane quickened his pace, ignoring the mage. Fai could be rather hard to deal with; those annoying nicknames and fake smiles pissed Kurogane off beyond beliefe, but there was still an urge to protect the mage that hadn't been there when they first started the journey. He knew the wizard could protect himself; Hanshin had proved this much. Just the thought of losing a companion set Kurogane on edge however; through the previous two worlds he felt like all of his companions had gained an importance. Syaoran was very determined; he'd lose his head just to get Princess Sakura's feather. Sakura on the other hand was kind and gentle, always wanting people to be careful and not to get hurt. Fai on the other hand... was indeed faking his happiness, wanting others to think it was all alright when it really wasn't. In Kurogane's view the mage could be too kind for his own good, and because of this Kurogane felt like he needed to protect the grinning idiot more so; maybe if he tried hard enough he could tame the wind...

Kurogane shook the thought out of his head; thinking of such things wouldn't get him any where because he'd eventually return to Nihon and leave the rest of them behind. Including the idiot wizard. Kurogane frowned at this; he wouldn't allow himself to get any closer, he'd just end up losing them when he left and that would topple the defenses built around his still wounded heart. "Kuro-pon-pon, if you don't answer I'll seem weird~!" Fai had caught up and was smiling broadly at the new nickname.

"No weirder than you are already."

Fai gave a mock expression of shock, eyes widening in innocence. "Ne? I'm weird? Kuro-chan is so mean!"

Kurogane growled, narrowing his eyes at the annoying mage. "Mage, it's tempting to kill you, even with this 'curse', so be warned." The blonde only smiled lightly, eyes closed in almost a sad manner. This caused Kurogne to stop and think for a moment, Fai also stopping as if he anticipated Kurogane's slight shock.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-sama?"

The shinobi could only study Fai for a moment, the quiet mage unmoving with expression. "I think I should be asking you that instead."

Fai glanced down, hair covering his eyes. "I'll be fine Kuro-sama... this place is not it so I'll be fine." Before Kurogane could inquire Fai began to catch up to Syaoran and Sakura, leaving Kurogane blinking before it registered; this place was similar to Fai's home.

-_End Flash Back_-

Another knock (this one sharper and more firm) broke Kurogane from his thoughts. "Come in."

The inn keeper, Frank was his name, strode in smiling brightly. "Dinner's up and your pal's back too. We'll be a waitin' for ya." He quickly ducked out, being slightly intimidated by Kurogane's piercing glare. Kurogane gave one final quick glance out the window at the snowy landscape and sighed; the snow was like Fai; unpredictable and hard to catch, but maybe someday he'd find a way to keep it, or melt it so emotions could flow free.

*~*~*

Dinner had been awkward; Frank was finally noticing Fai's lack of eating and was showing concern until Amiya started barking at him for being rude. In a way Kurogane was thankful; he wasn't too sure what the reaction would be and he didn't want to chance it when it was possible to get another feather and maybe meet with the other Syaoran. But Kurogane had to think; Amiya was similar to the one back in Eriis and it wasn't completely impossible that she was the same person (their experience with Kyle Rondart proving that it was possible). If she theoretically _was,_ did that mean that Kiouku was here as well? That thought made Kurogane's blood burn in anger; last time they saw the unpredictable red-head he had turned Kurogane into a dog and made Fai and him run around on some silly quest only to proclaim how detestable they were. Kurogane pushed the thought aside as he lifted some fire wood and set it on the rest of the stack. The blonde girls tasks were easy enough but left the ninja with too much spare time to think of unneeded things, making him wonder about their current situation. The stupid meat bun hadn't been able to pinpoint the location of the feather and it was possible that they'd end up staying there for a bit.

"Um Kurogane, someone is here to see you..." Amiya had popped her head into the room, blonde hair tossed up into a bun. Kurogane raised an eyebrow; he hadn't been in this world before and none of the townspeople were too keen about him. He set down the wood and followed Amiya to the lobby. Standing there in a black sweater and regular blue trousers was the idiot red head, crimson eyes mage, Kiouku.

Kiouku turned and nodded lightly, seemingly in a better mood than last time Kurogane saw him. "Good evening, Mr. Black."

**Reviews make me type faster, really! And I'll be showing the real Kiouku; not just the super serious Kiouku like in **_**Big Puppy**_**. **


	3. Chapter 3: Be Absentminded

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the new addition to Limits. The next few chapters are going to be full of fluffy Kurofai flashbacks (shush, I'm lazy) for a heads up and even a scene from **_**Big**__**Puppy**_** because hey; it had the fluff too. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 3: Be Absentminded... the Cake _is_ a Lie!

"It's KUROGANE!" The ninja was beyond pissed; this person was the absolute _last_ person he wanted to see right now; he was highly tempted to find the meat bun, get the meat bun to give him Sohi and then kill the red head sage. He noticed Amiya shrink back in the corner of his vision; she was evidently startled by his behaviour be Kurogane didn't care.

Kiouku smiled. "Good. You haven't changed all that much." The sage then turned somewhat sombre. "I am just dropping this off to you." He handed Kurogane a small bundle and beamed. "Do _not_ open it until a metal strength handles the silver steel otherwise I _will_ hunt you down and place you under excruciating pain."

Kurogane frowned, his brows knitting together. "You just said a really bad thing really happily..."

Kiouku smirked and nodded. "YUP~!" And he spun on his heels, intending to leave only to get caught up in Kurogane's tight grasp.

"The hell is _your_ problem? First you mess things up, then you hate us... _now_ what are you doing?" Kurogane held onto Kiouku's wrist and crimson eyes stared back at him innocently.

"I'm just trying to make sure my sacrifice hasn't gone to waste... it matters not if you fix things now or later; either you sacrifice something to get there or leave it all behind..." Kiouku paused slightly, his expression softening. "I just hope... that you won't regret making either of the two decisions when you decide." He slipped from Kurogane's grasp and smirked. "Well good-bye Mr. Doggie~!" He practically burst out of the inn, laughing maniacally.

Kurogane let out a howl of rage, eyes narrowed as he stomped back up the stairs. "Damn IDIOT!" He almost pulled the door - the one to his room - off of its hinges before slamming it closed behind him. He sat on his bed calming himself down; it'd be very unlikely that they'd see that idiot ever again so there wasn't any sense in getting too worked up about it. Even still, the thought of what the Kiouku had said last time really threw things off; why was the sage still helping them after blatantly stating he couldn't stand them? Then again Kurogane really couldn't make an argument; it was the same with Fai and himself. Kurogane had declared how he hated what Fai was back in Outo country and then saved him in Acid Tokyo when he could have let the mage die...

Kurogane shook that thought from his head; losing a companion was defiantly something he could _not_ allow. Especially that idiot mage who could throw up a lot of surprises, like in Shura when the mage had been quiet for more than ten seconds. Fai was annoying but he wouldn't let anymore harm come to him; the wizard was too frail as it was. Kurogane growled to himself slightly, shaking his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. He noticed something move out of the corner of his eye and he glanced out the window, noticing Fai wandering off on his own, yet again.

Knock, knock. Kurognae almost growled in frustration; couldn't he be left to himself for a while? He stood and opened the door violently, causing Syaoran to jump. "What is it, kid?" Kurogane was in no mood for small little things.

"Um, Fai-san went out again and I figured that someone should go after him; Amiya said it was going to snow and the mountains were dangerous in this weather." Syaoran had regained his posture, explaining rather quickly.

Kurognae growled, stomping down the hall; he'd get the mage and drag him back if need be. He was down in the main lobby where Amiya and Mokona sat, calmly sipping tea. "Meat bun, my Katana!"

Mokona jumped, startled horribly. "Okay!" Mokona then opened its mouth and Sohi came flying out, Kurognae catching it easily.

Amiya glanced up and smiled lightly. "Kiouku-san explained to me... I wish you luck." Kurogane merely grumbled something under his breath and stormed out, as pissed as ever.

* * *

Fai stumbled along almost drunkenly; he was angry and tired to the point where he didn't want to be around people at all. Truth be told he was also rather hungry considering he hadn't had the chance to feed since that time on the mountainside, which was about two days ago. Fai sat on a large rock, resting as he tried to get his bearings. He wasn't too far from the village, considering that he could still see the lights from where he was. Despite how close he was he still felt far away to everything. It wasn't at all like Shura or Piffle where he'd felt secure for once rather than the usual hidden edginess. Shura... he remembered with particular fondness. Fai thought back to when he'd almost been hit and Kurogane, being the knight in black armour he usually was, saved him from an injury. Well, only to glower something at him that Fai was sure was similar to _be careful_ or _watch what the hell you're doing_. Leave it to Kurogane to be the type to tell his princess to climb down her own damned tower.

Fai smiled weakly to himself, the smile a little saddened as he recalled the past few months traveling with the princess, Syaoran, Mokona and Kurogane. There had been good times like in Piffle, when they were all putting their differences aside to show more true personalities. Clone Syaoran's care for the princess and his determination, Sakura's kindness and caring, Kurogane's competitive edge...

Meanwhile Fai had remained plastic, remained _fake_. But Kurogane's line still bothered him somewhat. _What_ if they _did_ run into someone similar to Ashura... or his brother... or his uncle for that matter. Fai shivered at the thought, not even noticing footsteps sounding from behind him. When he realized someone was with him it was too late to get up and flee. The other arrival wound catch up. "What do you want?" Fai's tone was almost as acidic as the acid rain back in Tokyo, his face freezing over with a blank, angered loom.

"It's getting late, it's going to snow, you're hungry and you've been lacking sleep for too long. You're coming back even if I have to drag you." Kurogane's voice was gruff as usually; he'd never lose that because of his upbringing and history.

Fai grunted and slipped from his rock; he'd return not because of the ninja but because he'd need the rest to protect Sakura. Nothing else. He couldn't die for her and his brother's sake, if he did, his brother wouldn't be able to rest in peace and Sakura would be abandoned by Kurogane when he returned to his world and her relationship with Syaoran just wasn't the same.

Fai had been walking numbly back towards the village, Kurogane at his side just in case he decided to take off once again. Suddenly there's a hand stopping Fai from progressing. The village is blocked out by some rocks but that doesn't matter. All that mattered was that... that tyrant's hand on his shoulder. Fai had tensed and turned slowly, facing Kurogane with an eye chiselled from icy sapphires, not cracking the slightest as they turned to meet the burning red garnets. "Yes, Kurogane?" Fai's words were icy as the taller man reached for his sword, slicing open his right wrist and holding it out for the vampire-mage.

"Drink; it might be the only chance you have for a while." Kurogane had drawn his eyes away first, glancing to the side in an expression the blonde couldn't read. Fai took the limb slowly, almost doubtful before pressing his mouth to the wound, licking slowly. He hated it; he hated the feeling of relying so much on this man. He felt like a parasite that couldn't get enough. He felt _addicted_ to Kurogane. Just the sheer taste of him sent Fai reeling, his senses going into system overload as he tried to control himself.

They both glanced up quickly, Kurogane reaching for Sohi and Fai just glancing up nervously, clutching to Kurogane's arm. There stood three pale-faced, dumbfounded housewives, their eyes widened at the act they had just witnessed. One of them screamed loudly and the three of them began running in separate directions back towards town. Kurognae and Fai didn't even say anything to each other as they ran after a housewife, stumbling across terrain that neither of them knew.

**Reviews make me smile happily. They really boost me up in the middle of school!**


	4. Chapter 4: Distorted Truths

**A/N: Sorry this one took me so long; I really haven't had time to get working on this. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Distorted Truths**

Fai was wild eyed, having lost the woman once they reached the borders of the village. He was shaking heavily as he thought of what this could mean. Would anything be said? Would he, Kurogane, Syaoran, Mokona and Sakura be driven out? Fai slowed, seeing Kurogane with no such luck as well.

Kurogane glared over to Fai and frowned, grabbing onto the vampire's wrist and tugging him along towards the inn. Amiya had said that the town would probably have a bad reaction, so he wanted to confirm. He felt Fai struggle slightly. "Kurogane, what are you doing?" The ninja ignored him however, quickening his pace as he threw open the door to the inn. Syaoran, Mokona and Amiya all spun to where the disturbance was, Amiya's eyes widening.

"They found out, didn't they?" Her voice trembled as Kurogane let go of Fai and nodded slowly.

Kurogane glanced out a window, not seeing anything too suspicious just yet. "Yeah, now what will they do?"

The blonde girl bit her lip and thought quickly. "Try to chase you out of the town at the minimum, and the worst they'll try to kill your vampire friend.

Fai sucked in a breath, and looked to Syaoran. "Wake up Sakura-chan." Syaoran nodded and went to fetch the princess. "Will they come after us in here?" The question was directed at Amiya.

She nodded slowly, her eyes falling to the ground. "They'll probably go after me too, because I knew. I'm sorry; I have to leave right now."

Both Kurogane and Fai nodded as she began to gather things. Kurogane turned to Mokona, his eyes narrowed. "Any idea where that feather is, meat bun, or do you still not know?"

The small fluff ball shook its head, causing its whole body to move. "No."

There was a small knock on the door and they all froze, tension hanging in the air. Amiya glanced out a window and breathed out, opening the door slowly.

"Got caught I see. Well, looks like we'll have to do things the hard way. On the base of the mountain there is a cave, in the cave lies a beast with fur, fangs and _feathers_. I'd suggest we go there." Kiouku stood there, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Syaoran, who had just made it downstairs noticed the red head and blinked, recognizing the long purple robe. He then heard what Kiouku said, and his eyes widened. "_Feathers_? Like a white feather with red markings?" Syaoran rushed up to the sage, Sakura tagging along.

Kiouku nodded lightly. "A few of those ones, just the ones you are looking for, like in Eriis, correct?"

Sakura blinked. "You're... the same one…?" She was surprised, but then again it was the same with Kyle Rondart from the country of Jade. A nod as he began leading the way, the group quickly following with little room for argument.

*~*~*

"You know, you don't have to forgive someone in order to be alright with them. Not forgiving doesn't mean you have to hate… mind you it's all your choice but it would be… easier, no, more… suitable for the situation if you weren't so neurotic about this." Kiouku waved his hand around, glancing over at Fai who walked beside him. Sakura walked with Amiya, behind him and Kurogane and Syaoran took up the rear. Fai let out a silent pout, glaring ahead, keeping silent. There was a sigh from the red head sage. "Antipathy, bitterness, dislike, umbrage, loathe, detest, abhor. All of these emotions are the same thing, the opposite of what you once felt; say what you will but you cannot change what were once your own feelings. I can see you breaking at the seams, wanting to feel human, wanting to be allowed to have fault." He frowned some, thinking deeper. "Adoration, adulation, esteem… love; these are things you have a right to feel but choose not to feel. These are things that you refuse yourself just for a belief." He had spat the last statement, glaring at Fai with certain distaste.

Fai glanced over at Kiouku, stunned for the time being. He shook it off with a question. "You would know this how?" Kiouku merely glanced off to the side, a poignant expression written across his face. This caused the vampire to go on the offence. "No one can predict and determine another's feeling unless the feelings are shared. The moment you even begin going off about another's feelings without knowing the person is the moment you make a mistake."

The sage gave a small chuckle, holding a docile appearance. "What one doesn't know cannot be their fault but the fault of the one keeping the secret." Fai huffed, frowning in agitation. Evidently he wasn't going to get any answers from the prim red head.

They stopped suddenly, and noticed the sage pointing a finger to the cave. "It's here. I bid you a farewell and try not to get hurt. He turned and paused for a moment, glancing at the blonde girl who had tagged along. "I shall lead you elsewhere; it's too dangerous here and I do not wish to see you injured." He glanced over at Syaoran and smiled. "You'll find what you're looking for; I know you will… and Sakura-hime… I have faith in you."

The brunette blinked, amber eyes muddled with confusion. "Pardon me, but what?"

Sakura held a quiet determination in her eyes as she nodded. "Thank you."

"And you… I trust that you will do the right thing… _she_ wouldn't let you stray…" Kiouku smiled as he began walking away, waving gently. "Good bye everyone… may good news be delivered to your hearts in the future…"

Syaoran watched as the red head dragged the blonde girl along, his eyebrow shooting up. "He's… quite the person." Sakura nodded slowly glancing up to the cave. Time was running out. She knew this but she didn't know what the timer was for. Was it for the curse or for their time here? "Let's go." Syaoran's voice broke the princess out of her thoughts as she nodded once again. It didn't matter what the timer was for; she'd stop anything bad from happening.

She went to walk forward with everyone else when she heard it. Angered chatter and heavy foot falls and banging of metal on metal. If they had stayed any longer at the inn they would have been caught up in the mob, as it was they were running short on time to collect the feather. Syaoran gave an urgent glance to Kurogane and Fai as they began to pick up the pace; they didn't want to charge straight in but they _were_ running low on options at the moment.

The first thing that was noticeable as they approach the cave was the smell. The repulsive stench of rotting flesh and decaying bones was enough to make Sakura gag. The smell was horrid, and every time she went to breathe through her mouth she would _taste_ the death. She reached out and grabbed onto someone; she felt nauseated to the point where she felt like she was going to pass out.

Syaoran held onto Sakura's shoulder, doing his best to block out the surroundings. Blood was splattered around the entrance of the cave, and he could see bones around the entrance, stained red with blood. It took most of his willpower to keep him from retching let alone to keep Sakura and himself on their feet as they inched forward.

Kurogane was the first to reach the mouth of the cave, eyeing the dark insides of the cave. The ground was covered in a fine white dust; his best assumption was that it was crushed bones. He blocked out the smell, and focused on any movement or noises from the cave. Nothing so far; there was a thought that the red head had lied but he shook that away; the sage had seemed reliable enough. The surroundings weren't too bad but then again, he'd seen death before and this wasn't too much different. Whatever was in there wasn't too different then a demon from his home world.

Death; the smell and sight of it held little horror for him anymore. After his past in Velaria and after what happened in Tokyo this wouldn't affect him that much. Yes, it was disgusting but the senseless slaughter of innocent people was more disgusting. Fai was too used to the smell and sight of death…_ something no one should be used to. _Fai heard a shifting noise from inside the cave and he felt a magical presence flair of magic. Yes the creature was here, pronouncing itself with a loud roar, still hidden in the shadows of the cave. "Syaoran-kun, guard Sakura-chan!"

And the monster lunged forward with a loud snarl.

**Cliff hanger! Reviews make me stay up to type~! **


	5. Chapter 5: Chimera's Horn

**Chapter 5: A Chimera's Horn**

Hideous. That's the only way that the creature could be described. It held the head of a lion, with long floppy ears like a hound dog. The body was that of a bull with lean and powerful muscles rippling as it lunged forward; long talons of an eagle's foot extended to shred the trespassers, the legs of a horse propelling it with power. On its head were horns and at the side of the muzzle were insect-like pincers, its large owl-like eyes locked onto the group as it came down on an empty piece of cavern with a tremendous thud.

On the crest of the head was one of Sakura's feathers, along with a few feathers on the front legs.

Syaoran had already summoned his sword and Kurogane had Sohi drawn in an instant, both of them taking up stances. Fai on the other hand had a debate; he _could_ use magic but he'd prefer not to. It came to a life threatening situation for poor Sakura then he would. As it was Kurogane would be little use; he was going to leave them after all. That thought sent a small throb of pain through the mage but he pushed the thought aside as he darted over to Sakura, guarding her closely as he watched Syaoran lunge ahead, avoiding another blow from the other arm, only to get swept away by the large reptilian tail. At that moment Kurogane took action, taking the distraction to give a long swipe of his sword, the blade digging through the flesh of the beasts left haunch.

The beast let out a howl, rushing its head down to snap at Kurogane, but the ninja dodged neatly taking the time to analyze the large creature. The underside of the neck and top of the head where the neck and skull met were vulnerable. The legs and body had too much fat and muscle for their attacks to be effective. It was about ten feet tall so scaling the monster wouldn't be too much of a difficult task.

The chimera let out another bellow, the cavern shaking from the volume of the sound. Fai tensed as it lunged for Sakura and himself, going for an easier target. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Syaoran jumped in front, slashing the beast across its nose, causing it to retreat back with a startled yelp. Kurogane jumped forward, grasping the monster's mane and jabbing Sohi forward to the beast's throat in attempt to cut the windpipe, only to find that there was more fat and fur blocking Sohi's path then he expected. The large monster lashed out, throwing its weight against Kurogane causing the ninja to get thrown back.

The beast lunged, aiming it's talons for Kurogane's chest, letting out a bellow of rage. Syaoran gasped, too far away to do anything but watch, Sakura let out a scream as she could only watch…

Thud.

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I wanted a cliff hanger. Nothing will be out until after the March break…. Gomen!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Wonderland

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Wonderland**

The foul beast let out a loud aggravated roar as its talons collided with the solid stone floor, causing the cavern to shake profusely. It whipped its head around furiously, trying to locate where the prey had gone. It snarled, noticing a flash of movement. It twirled, now face to face with Fai, Kurogane standing behind him with a shocked hint in his eyes. This small little fact didn't matter to the 'chimera' - it merely wanted to feast upon the flesh of the beings that had entered its cave. A low howl roared through the cave as the beast went to lunge yet again, Syaoran jumping in to catch the beast, the blade of his sword cutting through the rough hide around its neck. The chimera turned to snap at the annoyance, Kurogane swinging Sohi at the creature's face while it was turned away.

Another long howl. This time they had the advantage though. One would distract while the other dealt a blow. This proceeded for what seemed like forever before the beast collapsed dead. Fai lead Sakura over to the feathers, her body absorbing them before she passed out, Syaoran catching her like old times. The air in the cave was uneasy though. Fai was looking at nothing in particular, Syaoran was trying to focus on nothing, mostly because of the smell and Kurogane could only really shake his head. The mage had saved him, but for what reason? Was it that he was just returning the favour? Probably.

"Meat bun, to the next world." He didn't like the silence that had fallen over them. It was daunting and unfamiliar. It gave him a sense of insecurity too. As if he couldn't trust anyone around him.

Mokona complied with a nod, wings spurting from her back as she leapt away from Sakura and Syaoran. Before anyone could have second thoughts they were swept away from the dark cavern.

Very few of their landings had been graceful, most of them making them land in heaps. This landing was no exception. Grunts accompanied the landing; Mokona landing them in a cramped area witched forced unnecessary contact between the group. Fai was the first to scramble away, checking to see if Sakura was alright. She was perfectly fine, still bearing injuries from Tokyo though. Mokona squeaked and clambered onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Mokona wonders where we are!" It was different. Dark and dreary looking with a more sinister feel in the air. There was a group of people down the raod slightly and They walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but we're travellers and we don't know where we've ended up." Syaoran was polite, but nervous as he eyed the strange outfits they wore. Black with plenty of zippers, buckled and chains.

The leader of the group smirked. She gave a small laugh. "My friends you are in Infinity."

Another one of the group had to add in, his eyes covered by sunglasses. "Yeah, best place to be with the chess tournament comin' up."  
"Chess?" Fai had heard of the game being on a small board where you moved your pieces in order to claim the opponent's main piece.

"Yeah, only instead of using pieces you use a team of people! This year there is a strange prize!"

"Mokona senses a feather here..." The white fluff ball muttered to Syaoran who nodded almost nonchalantly.

Fai glanced at Sakura as the group waved and walked off. "We'll ask sakura-chan about this when she wakes."

Kurogane scoffed. "I have a feeling that this 'chess' is something unavoidable." Syaoran nodded slowly, giving silent agreement.

**A/N: Another short chapter... sorry. And I know you all don't want to hear my horrible excuses on why it's really late. Sorry! But I do have another surprise for you guys (It's also the reason why this was so short and crappy). **

The taste of blood was still thick in his mouth as he hunched over, shaking heavily. Tears that were formed in his deep jade eyes kept falling despite how he tried to quell them. He had just accomplished a victorious fight, but he felt no glory in it. No searing pride with the defeat of his enemy. Only a dark emptiness that threatened to engulf him whole like a never-ending vortex. No amount of glory could reverse what was already done; nothing could turn back time despite how much he wished. The once-stable arms that held his weapons were now shaking with grief and the effort to support himself as he tried to settle from his fit of sorrow. Just moments before, he had been enraged; attacking his opponent like a hellfire would've attacked a dried and withered forest. With all his might he had swung his sword and axe with no apprehension, but now that it was all over, the ground-shaking truth had hit him full force; no matter how he looked at it, he had lost. His eyes burned, and long, unruly red auburn hair hung in front of his vision as he finally hauled himself to his feet from the position he had assumed on the floor and staggered over to the crimson pool that was his comrade's life force; over to the broken and fragile body of what was once his best friend.

He fell to his knees at the side of the other, blurred vision scanning over the once white coat and black attire of his companion; the clothing was not torn and gruff, with blood soaking it. Once bright blonde hair was now streaked with blood, making the colour that resembled garnets and blank grey eyes stared back at him with no emotion or signs of life. That was why he had lost; he had lost his one and only friend who understood him and stood up for him. He had lost the only one who had seen him for who he was - not what he was. His hand reached out shakily and slid over the blonde's face, giving a slow downward motion to shut the grey eyes. It was so hard for him to accept this when less than an hour ago, they'd been smiling and talking as if there was all the time in the world...

**If you like Tales of Symphonia dawn of the New World I hope you read it! Soon to be released; Friends Until the Bitter End.**


	7. Chapter 7: Endless Time

**A/N: Okay, who's ready to hear the lamest excuse of why I ddin't write for so long? Okay... well, the day after I posted up the earlier segment to this... I well, was going through my older writing [Tsubasa Elite High, Big Doggy, ect.] and I thought 'Wow, theses suck' and then... I cried. Nonono... I balled my eyes out. My ego took a big hit; I had always been confident in my writing... so having my self realization that I'm no all that good really killed me. Then Onii-sama had to top it off and point out a few OBVIOUS errors in this one... and I hadn't even read through it for editing details and such. Needless to say my moral is really low right now. And school started up already so I'll be busy for a bit... but hopefully I'll be feeling better. Oh... yeah on another note... I'm gonna be really busy 'cause I also started working... Sorry everyone! I'm gonna try as hard as my moral will allow! Oh... and I'm currently looking for someone to beta my crap - I don't have the time... another thing... (sorry for the long-ass author's notes) The italics is kinda a narroration... AND if you have not read 'Big Doggy' yet I suggest you do... it ties into this story... a lot. Oh... and it's mostly a filler but kinda important.**

**Chapter 7: Endless Time in an Endless place**

_They were all sure that at least three days had gone by since Sakura had discussed the payment with Yuuko; the prize from the chess tournament in order to restore a destroyed world. Simple, right? What were a few fights and a few scrapes to complete their goal? But it was all shattered now, either way. Fai was closer to Sakura than ever meanwhile he kept everything locked away from Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona, whilst Sakura kept to herself, ever so seldom speaking her mind to the vampire-mage in return. Syaoran was like an outcast, trying ever so desperately to connect with Sakura in some way, but each time he'd only get more and more pushed away. Quite frankly it was starting to annoy Kurogane. The only time they ever really spoke their minds to one another was when they were drunk and half asleep, exhausted from the long excruciating chess matches and the only ones who drank with Kurogane were the white meat bun and Syaoran._

_ It'd be the same on every night they fought. _

_ The three warriors were all lined up, chains binding them into position as they readied for another match, the 'Queen's' eyes staring down to her chess pieces. The teams grinning cockily, or holding straight stone set faces as the announcer, that ever so resembled a white rabbit, began the count down to the battle. Both sides tensed, the count down seeming like hours. The moment the word 'go' was yelled out and the chains released, both sides lunged at each other, both sides prepared for the task needed of them. With the resolve and determination of their 'Queen' to give them the strength to fight in gruelling matches where the last team standing won. _

_ This was Infinity's version of chess._

_ The moment the opposing team would fall, that's when relief would flood in, only to be cast away when the team glanced at each other. All of them so distant but once so close. Even as they went back to their apartment the tension would never vanish. They were all too broken and shattered from Acid Tokyo. Even in the new and dangerous land of Infinity the scares and nightmares of the underground water storage haunted them. In comparison to the last world this made everything more vivid; the tension of fighting, and weariness of the after battle taking their toll. _

_ Even when the occasional and rare supply runs down into the city didn't help..._

Kurogane walked through the somewhat busy city streets, his garnet gaze shifting over the crowds. He'd be ready for anything; with so much crime he'd only have to remain on guard. Until a certain unpleasant sight caught his attention. There in a small coffee shop sat a long haired red-head with gleaming red eyes, his attire having changed from a long robe to a long sleeved sweater with golden cuffs and black pants. Kurogane wanted to pass it off as the same looks, same soul, and different person thing but the moment the male waved to him he knew that it was the same Kiouku from Erii. Kurogane growled under his breath and was about to walk away when the sage waved for him to enter.

It was so tempting to walk away and pretend not to have seen anything but he had a few choice words he had been aching to say to the other. Kurogane took that as initiative to walk into the shop that smelled like fresh coffee beans and stomped over to smiling sage. "YOU!" He glared at Kiouku, eyes almost bulging with anger.

"Yes, it's me. Have a seat; we have things we need to discus." The redhead was serious in expression and tone, and Kurogane sat down across from him.

Needless to say the ninja wasn't pleased. "Why are you talking to me...? Last time I saw you didn't you say-"

Kiouku cut off the bigger man, quoting himself. "'I am very disappointed in the both of you. Lying to one another is forgivable but lying to yourselves is truly appalling, disgusting, idiotic, selfish, ill morale and detestable. Get out of my sight'? Yeah I said that. But that was then. This is now. Do you understand what I was trying to do back then?" The sage held a sympathetic expression.

Kurogane shrugged. "I suppose you were trying to keep the mage and I from getting like this?"

Kiouku nodded rapidly, his expression brightening."Exactly!" He then sighed, glancing to the table. "I wish I could help you more but I have ran out of resources. Erii was the only thing I could really do but even still..."

Kurogane caught on quickly by the redhead's expression and tone; sure he could only guess what that thing had been back in Erii but he could suspect it was something of value to the other. "It cost you dearly, right."

"Yes it did. But what can you do right?" The mage smiled and waved down a waitress ordering coffee and a carrot cake. As she left, he resumed. "Anyways, before you ask why I'm helping you I'll tell you this; It's my duty to help those who suffer."

Kurogane blinked and ran the information over in his head before raising an eyebrow at the mage. "But why not help the kid and the Princess?"

Kiouku gave a long sigh, fiddling with his hands. "It's not my place; there is _nothing_ I can do there. It's all up to fate... Dream seers, fortune tellers, Master Sages, Wish Makers... people like Yuko, Ethel, your Princess Tomoyo and I can only do so much... and we've done all we can to help. But you can help to." He smiled at Kurogane and poked the ninja's chest, right around where the heart was located. "Just use this!"

Kurogane moved the sage's hand and glared. "Don't touch me; how do I know you're not gonna change me into a dog again"

Kiouku laughed and smiled as the waitress dropped off the cake and coffee, digging into the cake immediately before replying with a full mouth. "Have no reason to." He stifled a small laugh as he saw the ninja's expression, though backing off in case Kurogane got the idea to hit him. "But anyways; I just thought I'd give you one bit of advice."

Kurogane raised his brow at the other, his expression clearly saying 'get on with it', until the redhead hesitated. "Well?"

Kiouku chuckled nervously and fiddled with the fork for a moment before taking in a breath, before hesitating again. He gave a soft shake of his head before giving a sigh. "Be careful. The game is going to start changing here."

A snort came from Kurogane whom rolled his crimson eyes. "That's it? This is a game to you?"

The sage gave an appalled glared and took another bite of his cake, shaking his head. "Nypph!"

Kurogane stood, glaring down at teh seated other, his frame towering over him. ""Well if that's it I'll be going." He went to walk away, slightly pissed that his time had been wasted. The sage stood as well, and called out to the ninja, albeit a little nervously. "W-wait... ummm... that's not really what I wanted to say..."

Kurogane turned and narrowed his eyes. "Then spit it out."

"... There is still time to change things... that's all... you can go..."

Surprised at the suddenly meek demeanor of the sage, he blinked but then shrugged it off, goin on his way. The moment he got outside he glanced up at the sky and was slightly surprised for how long they had been talking for; the sky was now starting to get dark and the air chilled. Giving a huff he began a quick stride in the direction of their appartment, his senses alert. But of course his caution was for nothing, seeing as no one wanted to pick a fight with the big and burly ninja.

He wandered into the appartment to find what he should've expected, but didn't; Syaoran was passed out on the couch with Mokona, a few empty sake bottles laying around. The Princess' door was closed as well as Fai's. it was obvious this would happen. It always did. Sakura and Fai would retreat and Syaoran was left to suffer, with only Mokona and alcohol to comfort him. Giving a shake of his head, Kurogane grabbed a blanket and settled it over the young brunette before gathering the empty bottles from the floor and placing them on a table. It was a little pathetic that they had all been reduced to this but they were managing. Barely. Giving a huff, Kurogane locked the door and flicked off the light, retiring to bed. Tomorrow he'd take a crack at lightening the mage up. He just hoped he could manage somthing before things started being completely sweapt away in the river that was life.


	8. Chapter 8: Secret

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the uber slow updates. Have fun with this. :) It's mostly following... *gasp* Read to find out!**

**Chapter 8: Secret**

Infinity was now gone, along with Celesm and now they were in Nihon. The land of Kurogane's home, and of his dear Tomoyo-hime; it was beautiful with pink sakura blossoms constantly falling to theground around him. But even despite the beauty, he could bring himself to feel any sort ofemotion except worry.

Standing outside of two paper slding doors, Fai stared blankly at servants that passed nearby, all of them talking amungst themselves. Probably speaking about their arrival. Fai had been so sure that he would die in Celes, had it not been for Kurogane. That stupid ninja had cut off his arm, for him.

The mage was perplexed. Kurogane practically hated his guts, and Fai was sure he had shoved him away even more during the past few months. Evidently not enough.

Listening closely to the muffled voices from within the room, he felt so much relief to hear the deep voice of Kurogane; his savior. There was a pause. It was slight, but Fai entered, hair cascading down over his eyes so Kurogane could not see them; so his emotions were hidden to them. He was sure that the moment he entered, the air in the room grew more tense. He could practically tase it really. Stopping a few feet from the raven haired man, Fai examined him with his sole eye, covered by the viel of blonde hair. The crimson eyes that stared back at him were unsure and a little aggitated, but stil Fai made no move to correct the silence.

So Kurogane took the oppertunity to bark as he usually did, his voice loud and holding an annoyed tone to it. "Hey."

But anything else was cut off, as Fai brought his fist down on top of the ninja's head. He looked shocked, his hand immediately going to the place where Fasi had hit him, his red eyes wide. What to be more shcoked about though? The fact that Fai had hit him or the fact that Fai now wore a small smile, his eye shining deviously as he spoke. "This is payback, Kuro-sama."

The ninja couldn't help but give a small smirk back, his tone it's usual gruffness, and yet a joking tone to it. "You bastard, I'll beat you..." And everything was back to normal; their friendship, their very souls, their very being, calmed from the storm that had raged for so long.

But how long would this peace last?

Those questions almost bore through Kurogane's heart like a blizzard. How long could he and his dearest friend stay like this before the balance was off set again? After all, they still had Syaoran and Sakura's problems to assist with, and deep down, Kurogane knew he didn't want anything more to be taken from him. That would strain him too much, and he knew the raven haired ninja knew he was close to his breaking limits.

Glancing back over to Tomoyo, he noticed that odd little smirk across her face, which seemed a little misplaced on that innocent look to her eyes; and without a words she got to her feet, giving a kurt little nod and left the room, leaving the two in silence.

But it wasn't awkward or stressed in any manner, and even though when he looked back to Fai he saw a new expression, he was relativly calm. The expression that the vampire bore was not one of contempt, nor was it it's fake smile, but something more dear; as if the bright cerulian eye were trying to convey something deeper; like he were trying to take his heart and reflect it in one, pure surface.

And then Fai spoke, his voice soft but firm, the tone something Kurogane only really remembered from his youth. "Kuro-sama, I have something I need to confess..."

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but... ah-ha-ha, we can figure out a clif-hanger, ne?**


	9. Final Chapter: Embrace

**A/N: Yeah, I know, long time. I had a depressed bit, but I'm fine now and with lots of vigor after reading Mirage Shinkiro's work. So I sat down, told myself, 'Eroko, you're going to write this and finish it' and here we are. Enjoy the final chapter. Oh, and dropped rating because of lack of smut. I couldn't force it in, nor was I willing to...**

Final Chapter; Embrace

Those words - they were truthful; this much Kurogane could tell just by looking deep into that bright blue orb with his own crimson ones. But even with the truth, came slight tears that seemed to make the blue glow even brighter as the mage sat next to him, hands fisted on his knees, and even though Kurogane was no fortune teller or wish maker, he could already come to subliminally guess upon what Fai was to say. "Kuro-sama.. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't, I think I have. I've grown closer to you then anyone else..." A small smile etched over Fai's lips, though the smile seemed a little frightened and timid to the ninja's eyes.

Fai was taking a chance; dropping all of his walls and expecting a spear through his heart. But Kurogane would not be the one to hold that spear. Instead he knew that he would be the one to raise the shield to protect the vampire; this was not a conscious thought, but something he knew in his heart, because he too had come closer to Fai then even he had initially thought.

And it made him so mad.

He was mad because even after all this time they had still been pawns, playing in the hands of those who would do anything for their wish. But no more; they would break away from the chains that bound them to the creator of the sick game that they lived. They would become players, rather then pawns, and Kurogane would see to it that Fai would not fall in this time, even if he had to carry the damned mage.

Almost like and instinct, the ninja reached out with his hand and let it rest on the back of the vampire's neck, drawing their foreheads together; the notion solemn and tender despite Kurogane's brute-ish personality. "I get it; you don't have to embarrass yourself by saying anything cute." Kurogane's voice was gruff, but that edge would never leave him, especially after being through all he had been through. Though this soft side was not something that Fai had expected, and he felt a warm tingle rise to his cheeks and they went red with indication of his bashfulness. Had Kurogane been anyone else or had his life been any different, then he would have though how cute and innocent Fai looked at that moment, but because Kurogane was who he was, he smirked and let go of the mage, letting the mage fall back a little. "Don't be going soft on me; we still have to finish this journey."

Those words brought Fai back to reality; he gave a small nod to the ninja, regaining his feet and offered a hand to help the ninja up. As they both stood their gazes never left each other in understanding though both the shinobi and the vampire held a slight intimate edge to their glances, their hands still touching, though barely.

It seemed to be a few moments before Kurogane finally made signal for them to leave the room, his hand moving from Fai's as he slid open the paper door, revealing Tomoyo. She smiled brightly at her ninja, hands clasped in front of her innocently. "I'm glad..."

Her small voice was kind though was bordering upon a small giggle as both the dimensional traveler's faces went a bright red, their minds wondering if she had been there the whole time. As Kurogane opened his mouth to speak, Tomoyo raised a hand to motion for his silence. "Don't worry, I was just coming to check up on you. I'd suggest you both take a walk and catch up before you go to see Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." This was indeed a good idea, and both of them knew it, giving stiff little nods as they pondered the princess' true intentions as she walked away, a little giddy.

But they both shook it off, Kurogane leading Fai out into the gardens where cherry blossoms lined a small rock garden with a small pond squat in the middle of it. It was visually appealing, and Kurogane would silently admit that it was more appealing now that the blonde occupied it, though the shook the thought from his head, crimson eyes rounding on the mage as he slowed and turned, a look of peace slightly hinted on his tanned face. Was it the comfort that hung in the air that brought a smile to Fai's lips? Or perhaps was it how close he stood next to the ninja?

Though it didn't matter – they both felt at ease, with a calm, comforting silence in the air as the breeze plucked blossoms from the branches and danced them around like a ballroom dance, drawing Fai's blue eyes to follow.

Then the silence was broken by Kurogane's scruffy tone; the one that the vampire had learned to love and take solace in, even despite how much he had wanted to scream in return and have a fit at how unfair it was to have the owner of the voice meddle in his life. But it was there, and it made him feel calm now, not distressed, so he relaxed towards the voice, resting slightly on the ninja's non-injured shoulder. The word – there was only one; his name, drew his attention to the crimson eyes and handsome semi-grin. "I know, Kuro-sama." He spoke aridly, his tone like a light breeze as his pale hand reached up to be gently set and contrast against Kurogane's darker skin.

There were no other words, just long stares of smoldering affection, all because Fai, being the witty little mage that he was, knew that Kurogane, being the though guy that he was, wouldn't speak on how they both felt, but it was it was there. They both could feel it, and no matter how many words went unspoken, there would be that knowledge – that unbreakable bond.

So they both remained there, in that caring embrace, neither wanting to ruin that quiet, caring solace that they had just built – the one just for the two of them.

**~Owari.**

**Still looking for Beta Readers. **

**Current inspiration; **

**-Mirage Shinkiro, Aimo, Plantman-EXE**

**Listening to: A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton  
**


End file.
